30Day Challenge: Digimon
by CaramelAriana
Summary: I've given myself a challenge: write a story a day for 30 days. At day 15 I've finally figured out a story for Digimon *grin* story summaries, warnings, and pairings  when applicable  are inside.
1. Day 15: The Relapse

Summary: After quitting online games, Yamato is sucked back in. This is a sequel to "The Addiction" though, I'm sure you can read this one alone. If you want the full story though, go read "The Addiction" and then come back and read this. *grin*  
>Pairings: None<br>Genre: Humor  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Facebook, nor any Facebook games.<p>

30-Day Challenge: Day 15  
>The Relapse<p>

Takeru entered the apartment and toed off his shoes. He was grateful that Yamato had left the kitchen light on, even if he did seem to take no notice to someone entering his house. He pushed his overnight bag more firmly on his shoulder and walked down the hallway, fully expecting to find Yamato sitting on his bed with his guitar. Upon entering the room, however, there was no sound of guitar strums. Instead, he heard the repeated clicking of the mouse button.

Apprehension filled Takeru. "Yamato, what are you doing?"

"I've got all these missions," Yamato answered cryptically.

"What missions?" Takeru asked, apprehension turning to dread.

"On my Frontier."

In the span of a second, Takeru moved through several emotions. Dread turned to fear. Fear turned to concern. And after several other jumps he finally settled on exasperation. "I thought you gave up Facebook games?"

"I was," said Yamato, eyes never leaving the screen. "But I got invited to this hidden object game. And I figured I could play that one because it didn't harass my friends' list. But then I started getting invitations for this new Pioneer game. I thought I'd take look. I didn't realize it was connected to my Frontier. I went to my Frontier page and I had so many new missions!"

"Yamato," Takeru started.

"I know, I know," Yamato interrupted. "But don't worry; I'm not going to get as involved as last time."

Takeru shook his head. "Yamato, I don't think you can kind of just play these games. You get obsessed."

Yamato snorted. "I'm not a junkie," he said without looking away from the scene.

Takeru had his doubts but he didn't respond. He let his thoughts wander for the next few minutes, until Yamato broke the silence.

"If I send you an invite, will you be my neighbor?"

"No."

"Oh, come on Takeru. You don't have to actually play."

"I am not encouraging your habit."

Yamato finally turned in his chair and frowned at his younger brother. "I'm not an addict."

"That's what every addict says."

The older blonde glared and turned back to the computer screen. Takeru sighed. It looked like he was going to have to plan another intervention.


	2. Day 16: Tactics

Summary: Takeru has writer's block, and Daisuke feels ignored.  
>Pairings: Daikeru<br>Warnings: Shounen-ai (obviously)…that means boy x boy lovin'!  
>AN: The increased rating on this story is to cover certain allusions…

30-Day Challenge: Day 16  
>Tactics<p>

Takeru stared at his computer screen in frustration. The first draft of his novel was due to his editor in a week, and he had no idea how to end it. He had gotten as far as the beginning of the last chapter, and then became firmly stuck. He had actually followed the rules this time. He had an outline and timeline and everything was neatly planned before he'd started writing. Unfortunately, somewhere around Chapter 13, one of his characters had done something unexpected. Since then his outline was basically useless. It had been going well, the rest of his characters quickly following the lead of the first. Now none of them seemed to know where the story should end.

He felt arms drape over his shoulders and sighed. "Not now Daisuke."

Daisuke put his chin in the crook of the blonde's neck. "I didn't do anything!" he whined. Almost every conversation with Daisuke included some form of whining.

"I don't need any distractions. I'm trying to finish this novel."

"That's what you said last week!" Daisuke exclaimed, frustrated. He moved from Takeru and plopped down on a nearby armchair.

Takeru frowned. "Nothing's changed."

Daisuke studied him. "And you think staring at the computer is going to help you?" His voice was laced with skepticism.

A withering glance was Takeru's response. "Will you just leave me alone?" he complained, drawing his hands over his face. "I have to get this done by next week."

"You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting different results?"

"What does that mean?" the blonde asked defensively. "Read that off a fortune cookie?"

"That's it!" Takeru didn't have time to react to that proclamation as he found himself flung from his chair and slammed onto the ground. Daisuke took a seat on top of him.

"Get off me!" he yelled. He was about to throw a fist toward Daisuke's shoulders, but the red-head's reaction time had improved. Before he could get a punch in his hands were pinned to the floor over his head.

"No need to get testy," Daisuke admonished with a frown.

"You just slammed me onto the floor!"

"You'll survive," he responded, shrugging. "And now that I have you captive, you're going to listen to me."

"Just because you've physically restrained me doesn't mean you can force me to listen!"

"Fine, don't listen, but I'm going to talk." The look on Daisuke's face clearly said that he thought Takeru was being childish, which was quite the statement coming from Daisuke. "You have been sitting at your desk for three days, stuck in the same spot of that damned—shut up!"

Takeru's protest went silent at Daisuke's glare. He sealed his lips.

"Thank you. Now, you have been stuck in the same spot in that story. Sitting at your computer like that isn't going to get you anywhere. You need to get out, get moving, and let some oxygen into that blonde brain of yours." The insult was so common that Takeru didn't even bother to protest it. Besides, Daisuke was far flightier than he was. "And, most importantly, you have been avidly ignoring your boyfriend."

"You always say I'm ignoring you," he pointed out.

Daisuke growled and got off the blonde. He leveled a glare that would scare even the heartiest of men. "You forgot our anniversary."

Takeru blinked at Daisuke, sitting up in confusion. "Really?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, _really_." He pointed to the calendar. A red circle outlined the date of two days prior.

Takeru frowned. "I thought you said that you don't like celebrating our anniversary. You said you didn't need that kind shallow holiday?"

"I know what I said!" Daisuke ground out. "The point is I always know when it is. _You _always know when it is. But apparently your novel has become more important!"

Tentatively, Takeru stood up and placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. The red-head glared at the hand but made no other reaction. "I'm sorry, Daisuke. Really. You know you're more important than my work?"

Daisuke deflated. "I know," he answered, pouting.

Takeru chuckled and drew the other man in for a hug. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

He felt Daisuke smile against his lip. "You'll just have to make it up to me."

A feeling of unease settled over Takeru. That statement was rarely followed by anything pleasant. Last time Takeru had to sit through some awful gory movie that Daisuke wanted to see. Still, he'd been an ass to forget their anniversary. "How so?"

Daisuke chuckled. "We're going to dinner with Yamato and Taichi."

Takeru's eyes widened in shock and he drew away from the embrace. "We're what?"

Daisuke's smile was far too satisfied. "You heard me. They called this morning. We're meeting them at five, so you better get ready."

He groaned. He loved his brother, and Taichi was great. But he tried to avoid double dates with the other couple. Daisuke and Taichi always ended up trying to out-talk one another, while Yamato just looked on in amusement. Never mind the lovesick look Yamato always had around Taichi. Daisuke told him he was imagining things, but Takeru could tell that every glare held some adoration and every smirk had a hidden meaning. He was glad that Yamato was happy, but it was creepy.

"Why do you like going to dinner with them so much?" he groaned as he dug in the closet for a decent shirt.

"Because your brother's hot!"

Takeru hit his head against the closet door at the proclamation. He turned to his boyfriend in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Well, he is," Daisuke said, unapologetic.

The blonde shook his head. "I'm going to rethink these get-togethers," he muttered. He felt arms circle his waste.

"Don't worry," Daisuke whispered against his shoulder. "I got the hotter brother."

Takeru chuckled. "Someone's hoping to get lucky."

"Isn't hope your thing?"

The blonde groaned at the bad pun. "You are so funny."

"I know. I'm also quite handsome, and good in the sack."

Takeru felt his heart race as Daisuke jokingly thrusted against him. He really had been focused on that novel for too long. He turned in Daisuke's embrace. "What time do we have to leave?"

Daisuke grinned. "I don't think we have time."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not really, no."

"I mean, we do need to shower."

"I already showered."

Takeru's eyes got a suspicious glint before he leaned in and licked Daisuke's face, from chin to forehead.

Daisuke pulled away in disgust. "Ack, Takeru! That is so gross!" He scrubbed at his face with his hands.

Takeru smirked. "Now you need a shower."

Let it be noted that they would have arrived at dinner on time, had Daisuke not insisted on a longer shower.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I think that's the longest story I've written for this challenge. And the funny thing is I was thoroughly convinced that I was not going to be able to write something today. I just hope it wasn't complete garbage…


	3. Day 21: A Glimmer of Hope

Summary: Yamato confronts and comforts Daisuke  
>Genre: Angst, HurtComfort  
>Warnings: OOC, Teenage Angst, boys mentioning liking other boys<p>

30-Day Challenge: Day 21  
>A Glimmer of Hope<p>

A young man leaned against the wall, hat pulled down tightly over his hair. His dark sunglasses glinted in the sunlight. He flicked his cigarette butt on the ground, crushing the ember with his heel. He heard the bell ring, signaling the end of classes. Digging his hands into his pockets, he frowned and waited.

Sure enough the red-head was one of the first students to leave the gates of Odaiba High. He wore a frown as he shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder. He turned a glare in the direction of a student that ran into him, but the girl rushed off without a second glance. With a heavy sigh he turned away from the crowd of exuberant teenagers.

"Daisuke."

The red-head turned sharply in the direction of the voice. He spotted the strange man and rolled his eyes before walking over. "Is that necessary?" he asked, appraising the other's "disguise".

Yamato shrugged. "I was mobbed at the corner store yesterday. Excuse me if I'm not concerned about your approval."

Daisuke clucked in annoyance before continuing in the direction he'd originally set out. Yamato fell into step beside him. The red-head looked at him sideways. "What do you want, Ishida?"

Yamato noted the intentional neglect of the honorific. He thought about how different this boy was to the exuberant youth he had met years before. Time had changed them all. "You like Takeru," he said simply. It was a factual statement, not a question.

Daisuke stiffened at the accusation, his mouth set in a firm line. He glanced at the blonde again. "What's it to you?" he finally asked.

Recognizing the defensive tone, Yamato tried to relax his shoulders. He hoped that by remaining calm, Daisuke would let his guard down just a bit. "He's my brother," he tried to say without emotion.

There was silence. "Not that it's any of your business," Daisuke growled, "but I never touched him."

Yamato sighed to himself. Taichi was much better at these sorts of interactions. "I know you didn't."

A chuckle. Well, that was better than silence…maybe.

"I don't know why you people keep bothering me. I just want to be left alone."

"What do you mean you people?"

A cross light made them stop. Daisuke turned to him. "You, Taichi, Ken, Hikari," he nearly ground out the last name. "So I didn't turn out to be the golden child no one believed I was. Shocking, really," he finished sarcastically.

He pushed into the crosswalk as the light changed, leaving Yamato in mild shock. A shove from behind had him moving again. He picked up his pace to catch up to the red-head again. "No one's criticizing you," Yamato said cautiously.

Another chuckle, this one self-deprecating. "Yeah, right."

Yamato suddenly grabbed Daisuke and spun him around, much to the annoyance of the other pedestrians. "I didn't come here to start a fight!" Yamato said sternly, exasperation igniting his temper.

"Then why are you here?" Daisuke asked, curiosity coloring his words.

"I want…I just want…" he went to run a hand through his hair but remembered the hat. "I want to offer my support."

Daisuke snorted. "Support for what. I don't need your support." He tried to slap Yamato's hand away.

The grip on Daisuke's shoulders tightened. "With Takeru."

Daisuke took a sharp intake of breath before he instantly deflated. "What are you saying?"

Yamato looked around and suddenly realized how public a place they were in. He grabbed Daisuke's wrist and pulled him into an alleyway between two shops. He pushed Daisuke against a wall, concerned the red-head would try to escape.

Daisuke let his head fall against the wall he was pushed into. He raised it and let it fall again. "What do you want from me?" he groaned.

"I want you to ask Takeru out."

Brown eyes stared in shock. The statement was so simple, so matter-of-fact. Surely he could not have heard correctly.

"What?" he squeaked.

"I am giving you permission to ask my brother out."

Daisuke shook his head. "Why?"

Yamato sighed and tried to piece together what he wanted to say. "I think you'd be good for him."

Daisuke choked on his laughter. "That's a good joke."

"And I think you'd be good for him."

He smiled scornfully. "I don't doubt that. But why would you care about me?"

"Not everyone's out to get you Daisuke."

"Could have fooled me."

Yamato sighed and leaned his head against Daisuke's. "You once pulled your friend's out of dreams that would ruin them, because you desired nothing you didn't have. What happened to make you so angry?"

A stifled sob. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Daisuke collapsed against Yamato, as the first drops of water escaped his eyes. Yamato held him as the younger teen sobbed, recognizing it as one of the "breakthrough" his therapist was always talking about.

As for Daisuke, he recognized something he hadn't seen in a while: hope.


	4. Day 24: Yawnin' Ramen

Summary: Just a glimpse in Daisuke's life as an adult  
>Genre: General, Romance(ish)<br>Warnings: BL, gets kind of sappy at the end  
>Pairings: Daikeru<p>

A/N: Actually kind of surprised at how long this ended up being. I apologize if the dialogue gets kind of dry toward the end. I'm exhausted. (9-hour work day…yawn)

30-Day Challenge: Day 24  
>Yawnin' Ramen<p>

Daisuke collapsed into the sofa as he entered his living room. It had been a long day. He had received a call around noon that one of his restaurants had been robbed. The cashier at the time had been shot in the shoulder, and Daisuke had rushed to the hospital. The company was large enough that he didn't know all his employees by name, but small enough that he felt compelled to visit the employee in the hospital. He'd spent most of the day speaking with the victim and his family, as well as visiting customers and employees that had witnessed the crime. He'd also spoken to the police and released several press releases. It was nearing midnight and tomorrow he would have to speak with his lawyers about possible lawsuits and other ramifications, not to mention how to compensate the injured cashier.

His friends had laughed when he'd talked about his dream of opening a noodle cart. They had thought it was another of his crazy ideas; proof that he did not take life—or his future—seriously. But Daisuke had proven them wrong, securing tutoring in math so he could take business and economics courses in high school. His hard work had paid off when he'd been admitted into a strong business program. He also enrolled in a part-time cooking program.

He'd opened his noodle shop immediately following his college graduation. He'd taken the money he'd earned working at a ramen restaurant and bought a small store front from which he served lunch bowls through a walk-up window. It was a couple of months before he had enough business to warrant hiring a second person. After a year the shop was doing well enough to move from the shack to a small restaurant, and he hired some waiters/hosts and a couple of cooks. Ten years later he now had ten restaurants throughout Tokyo. Those who had remained loyal to him after the first couple of years had earned spots in the management team. Now Daisuke worked comfortably from his home office, maintaining the company's finances, marketing, hiring, and quality control. Being the head of a company, while having its perks, was not all easy coasting—as today proved.

Daisuke frowned as he mentally went through a checklist of things that still needed to be done regarding the incident. He jumped when his phone rang and chuckled at himself, thinking that he now knew what Ken felt like when he was working on an important case. He picked up his personal cell phone and smiled at the caller ID before hitting "talk". "Tell me something wonderful," he said.

"I'm coming home tomorrow."

He straightened in delighted surprise. "That is wonderful!" he said excitedly. "Why the change in plans?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Takeru?"

"I heard about the robbery. Is everything okay?"

Daisuke sighed at the concern in his partner's voice. "I'm _fine_ Takeru. One of my cashier's was shot, but it's not critical. It was a clean entry, and they were able to get all the fragments out of his shoulder. He won't be able to use the arm for a while, but he'll be okay."

"You sound exhausted."

That almost triggered an allusion to a pot and kettle, but Daisuke was too tired to get defensive. "I am exhausted. But I doubt you're fairing any better." He looked at the clock and shook his head. "In fact, you should be in bed."

"I'm packing."

"Seriously Takeru!" Daisuke whined, jumping up from the couch and pacing. "You do not need to end your book tour early. Everything's fine here. Besides, I'm going to be busy with clean-up tomorrow. You'll come home feeling incredibly useless and become guilt-ridden for disappointing your fans."

"But I'll be guilt-ridden if I'm not there for you!"

Daisuke rolled his for the simple sake that he could without offending the blonde. Contrary to popular belief, Takeru was the stubborn one in the relationship. Once he had it in his mind to do something, nothing short of a freight train would stop him.

"Look," Daisuke started, trying to find the right words to convince his lover. "I promise I am completely fine. Yes, I'm tired, but that's all. I've been through a lot worse," he said, pulling out his ace card. When Takeru overreacted to something, nothing worked better than reminding him of their time in the digital world. "And so have you. The best thing you can do for me is continue your tour. Every delay pushes back the date you come home for longer than a day."

"I guess…"

He smiled as recognized the tone. He would win this one. "Besides, I'm serious about being busy all day. I've got meetings with lawyers, the press, security agencies, and who knows who else. Even you came home you wouldn't see me. Keep on schedule so tomorrow night I can read about how you charmed the pants off another crowd of fans."

This earned a laughed. "No pants, huh?" he asked teasingly.

Daiuske frowned. "Well, maybe not the pants. You can charm them, but all clothing must remain on."

"I'll keep that in mind," Takeru answered in amusement.

"I really should let you go," Daisuke said through a yawn.

"Yeah, it is late." There was a pause as the other man tried to stifle a yawn. "You know I love you."

"Of course," Daisuke said, grinning. "And I love you. Even if your fans are pantless."

This time the joke earned a tired chuckle, signifying that the blonde was losing steam now that he knew he didn't have to rush to Odaiba. "You're too much Daisuke."

"Go to bed."

"All right. But if I hear about any more nonsense I'm coming home."

Daisuke waved a hand dismissively, even though the blonde couldn't see it. "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Takeru."

"Night Daisuke."

He waited for the click that indicated the call had been disconnected. He smiled at his phone before forcing himself from the couch and trudging down the hall toward his bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, and he definitely needed the sleep.


	5. Day 30: Cure

Summary: The sequel to "Relapse" (which was a sequel to "Addiction"). Taichi knows how to cure Yamato's addiction.  
>Genre: RomanceHumor  
>Pairings: Taito<br>Warnings: BL  
>AN: This is the last installment of my 30-Day Challenge and I am SO glad it's over. (This might not actually get posted onto until tomorrow since I don't have any power and have no idea when we're gonna get it back.) I hope you enjoy!

30-Day Challenge: Day 30  
>Cure<p>

It was another Friday night at Yamato's, and the older blonde was nowhere to be seen. Takeru sighed as he sipped his soda and flipped through the channels. Yamato's renewed addiction with Facebook games had completely engulfed him. Takeru rarely saw his brother anymore. He vaguely wondered why he bothered coming over anymore.

A soft knock shook Takeru from his thoughts and he smiled. He stood up and let his visitor in. "Hey Taichi."

"Hey Takeru," Taichi greeted, toeing off his shoes. "So where's our resident addict?"

Takeru smirked and jerked his thumb toward the hallway. "On his computer." He turned back to flop onto the couch. "Good luck."

Taichi laughed. "You don't need luck when you're as awesome as me."

Takeru rolled his eyes and waved the brunette down the hall. "You underestimate the power of his addiction."

"You underestimate me," he muttered as he strolled down the hall. He entered Yamato's room. "Hey Yama!" he said.

"Hey Tai," the blonde said, not bothering to look up from his "frontier".

Taichi pouted. This would not do. "So I was thinking of getting a tattoo."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna have them ink your face on my ass!"

"Hmm. That sounds nice."

Taichi shook his incredulously. Yamato was in deeper than he'd suspected. He shrugged and grinned to himself. He would just have to pull out the secret weapon. He strutted up to the desk, pulled Yamato's computer chair away from the computer, and plopped down on the blonde's lap.

That got Yamato's attention. "What are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Well, you shouldn't ignore me."

Yamato sighed, assuming his friend was up to his usual antics. "Get up, Tai. I need to harvest my corn."

Taichi frowned. "It's a computer game."

"But I need the corn to finish my mission."

Taichi took Yamato's face and forced it into his own. "It's a computer game."

"But Tai—"

What Yamato's next protest would have been will remain a mystery. After a suffering sigh, Taichi cut off all further arguments with a solid kiss to Yamato's lips. After a moment of shock, Yamato hesitantly returned the sentiment.

Taichi let him go with a pleased smile. "Don't you think there's better things you could be doing than tending a virtual farm?"

Yamato shook his head. "Tai…"

Taichi grinned. "Yama."

"You never told me."

"Neither did you."

Takeru decided that he had experienced enough for one night and trudged back to the living room. He was a little traumatized from seeing his brother kiss another guy, but he was happy the moment had finally arrived. With a grin he picked up the phone. Hikari was going to owe him 5,000 yen.


	6. Index

In case anyone is interested, here is a list of the stories I wrote for this challenge. Thank you to everyone who has been following these stories, and especially to those of you who have reviewed (cookies for you!)

Day 1: Harry Potter – Of Football and Friendship

Day 2: Gundam Wing – Damn Yankees

Day 3: Harry Potter – Mean

Day 4: Gundam Wing – The Problem with Football

Day 5: Gundam Wing – Everyone Loves a Heero

Day 6: Gundam Wing – Captivity

Day 7: Harry Potter – Muggle Magic

Day 8: Harry Potter – Full Moon

Day 9: Harry Potter – Hygiene

Day 10: Gundam Wing – Musca Domestica

Day 11: Harry Potter – Tickets to Paradise

Day 12: Gundam Wing – Beneath the Stars

Day 13: Gundam Wing – The Secret on the Laptop

Day 14: Gundam Wing – Going Home

Day 15: Digimon – The Relapse

Day 16: Digimon – Tactics

Day 17: Harry Potter – Moments of Perfection

Day 18: Gundam Wing – Support

Day 19: Gundam Wing – Fandom

Day 20: Gundam Wing – Chewy Ends

Day 21: Digimon – A Glimmer of Hope

Day 22: Gundam Wing – The Sun Shines at Night

Day 23: Gundam Wing – Unheeded Requests

Day 24: Digimon – Yawnin' Ramen

Day 25: Gundam Wing – Gymnastics

Day 26: Gundam Wing – Observations

Day 27: Harry Potter – Crossed Forks

Day 28: Harry Potter – What Happens When You Assume

Day 29: Gundam Wing – Born This Way

Day 30: Digimon – Cure


End file.
